platinumbass_lounge_of_lunaticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yav
"i will stick a pixie stick down my dixie stick" - Yav in #general, March 28th, 2019 Yav is a member of PlatinumBass' Lounge of Lunatics. He also owns the Lounge's very own Lipton Tea™ Crate Fort, a very special structure made out of entirely Lipton Tea crates, which also results in an abundance of name brand tea for the Lounge. He is the 35th member to join the Lounge. Biography Yav's origins dates back when both he and UshankaWanka were staff in a Discord server dedicated to WaailsCleanTrash, a Garry's Mod YouTuber. Not much is known about Yav beforehand, but it's theorized that Ushanka offered an invite to him via Direct Messaging, leading to his arrival on October 9th, 2018. Yav was the main writer of the currently upheld but upcoming PlatinumBass Anime. By far, he has written 16 episode summaries in depth and character information. Several more were reported to be made by him, but no information has surfaced as of late. Yav had also displayed artistic talent, sending works of art occasionally. These pieces of work are currently unorganized in their placement in the server. Yav's most noteable representation in the Lounge was his Team Fortress 2 loadout for a BLU Soldier which includes the Fancy Dress Uniform, Killer's Kit, and the Bruiser's Bandana, painted Zepheniah's Greed. Yav's Lipton Iced Tea Yav claimed even from his early days to have enjoy Lipton Iced Tea immensely. He is very passionate over this particular brand of iced tea. For example, one notable moment that helps explain this was when fellow member and Australian Fat Luigi attempted to claim "Bepsi", a memeatic nickname for Pepsi, was better than Lipton Iced Tea™. Responding to this statement, Yav proclaimed: "LIPTON HAS A REFRESHING TASTE WHICH DOESNT GET OLD AFTER THE FIRST SIP AND EVERY FLAVOUR IS UNIQUE. IT’S A REFRESHING BEVERAGE UNLIKE THE CARBONATED SUGARY MESS THAT PEPSI IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE. LIPTON CAN BE DRUNK LIKE WATER WHILE THE ACIDIC TASTE OF PEPSI RUPTURES YOUR THROAT AND KILLS YOUR WINDPIPE. PEPSI IS ALSO MASS MANUFACTURED AND NOT CREATED WITH CARE LIKE LIPTON ICED TEA™. THE BOTTLES ARE MULTIPURPOSE AND COME WITH A GRIP, UNLIKE THE THIN BOTTLES THAT COCA COLA RIPOFF IS CONTAINED IN. I REST MY CASE." Yav won the argument in the end, as he had stronger reasoning against Fat Luigi's claims. Yav's love for Lipton Iced Tea led to the eventual construction of the official Lipton Iced Tea™ Crate Forts, represented in the form of a Special User Channel (sometimes shortened to SUC). The entire structure is claimed to have been built entirely out of Lipton Iced Tea™ crates, as the name suggests. Since the entire fort is made of such, it is also suggested that the Lounge has generally a life-long supply of iced tea at their disposal. The description of his SUC, "welCOME TO MY CRATE FORT NERDS" suggests a hearty welcome to all who were to come to his crate fort, "nerds" holding the same endearing meaning as "friends" or "peasants" in any dictionary, typically in a joking matter. PlatinumBass Anime When the PlatinumBass Anime began to be sketched out, there was no official writer. At first, there were only ideas bouncing throughout the set aside for it, #platbass_anime. The first and main person to catch the ideas was Yav, who stepped up early on in the process and began to write character descriptions and in depth plans for episodes. Since he claimed he had an "A+ in Script Writing", a supposed class he had in school, he was entrusted as the lead writer. Like promised, Yav had crafted several episodes and also impressed many greatly with his output. As of now, Yav has left sixteen riveting episode descriptions for the first season. Although PlatinumBass wishes to rework the first few episodes, the descriptions has received a lot of positive light, namely for being fascinating and close to anime tropes in a humorous and original manner. However, due to his departure, the fate of the PlatinumBass Anime is unknown until future notice. Departure Before leaving, Yav went through two inactive periods where he took a break to try to recompose himself whilst going through unlisted personal conflicts. After a while, however, he realized that the first step on the road of recovery would be to permanently leave Discord, even blocking out occasional activity which was what he was doing before he left. After discussion and decisions, Yav decided to announce his departure on July 1st, 2019 and officially took his leave on July 3rd, 2019. His account is still up and his SUC is as well, but the latter is currently hidden from all members exempt from a few who have requested personally for access, as set by Platinum. After he was assumed gone, he was awarded the Platonian Medal of Honor by Platinum on July 3rd, 2019 at 7:15 AM EST time. Platinum chose to give the medal to Yav due to his helpful and caring attributes, as well as his vast contributions and loyalty to the Lounge. Later on in a separate conversation, PlatinumBass stated he also immensely respected Yav and as many others describe him as a "true hero", giving him more reason to award the Medal of Honor to him. Possible Return On December 3rd 2019 at 12:03 AM EST, Yav logged into his account after five months of inactivity. He changed his tag from "yav | Thank you for everything!" to just "yav", and checked the servers he had been active in. Due to the time of his return, which was pretty early for the American members of the Lounge, many members were offline at the moment, and most of the Lounge found out about his return later on. Those who were online at the time, however, could converse with Yav. Foster asked Yav about how he had been, to which Yav responded that everything had been going great for him. Brezaa joined in and talked about his graduation from high school. A few hours later, more Lunatics got online and celebrated Yav's return enthusiastically. They chatted a bit more, and jokingly compared Yav's return to Big Boss' awakening from his nine-year coma in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. After a brief conversation about the Cock Blockers, Yav went offline once more, although shortly after his return in the early morning, he said this would not be the last time he would be active in the Lounge. Trivia *Yav claims to have a gravity harness because otherwise "he'd fall off Australia and into space." This is a reference to a meme stating that due to Australia's placement on the Earth, gravity would pull anyone on the continent upward. * Yav jokingly said at one point to have a odd kink. The full description of the kink is "being pelted in the head with a preferably empty two liter Sprite bottle until his head explodes". Although fake role-played once in the Lounge, it has been outlawed due to future NSFW references. * It is a known fact that Yav is a gardener, or at least works on a garden. * Yav is one of Ushanka's many children throughout the world. * Yav is the the only member, past or present, to have received the Platonian Medal of Honor. * Yav's love for the Metal Gear franchise of games is an attribute shared with Foster Kia, Victor, and Ace. * Yav has written a few joke fanfictions, both inspired by Ushanka's silly stories and Michi's horrendous Lounge of Lunatics x Reader One-Shot series. His first book, soldier from tf2 gets salmonella and dies can be found here. Category:Members